Let Me In
by sparkarov
Summary: "He was like nothing I'd ever seen before; perfectly sculpted, eyes that could burn your soul. I didn't know him, but I wanted to." 16 year old Haley James moves in with her estranged father where she meets Nathan Scott. But there's something he's hiding.
1. Chapter 1

He was different than anybody I'd ever seen before in my sixteen years of living; his beautiful features were almost unnatural and unheard of. His blue eyes spoke to me, when his lips refused to. I could tell he was hiding something, and I could tell that he wanted to tell people, but it was obviously something he couldn't utter a word about. Usually I minded my own business about these things and ignored it, but there was something about Nathan Scott that made me intrigued, he was captivating me and there was no turning back off the road I'd just chosen.

**XXX**

The blistering California sun gleamed into my eyes, I placed my sunglasses over my eyes to protect them. My half-brother Justin was putting my luggage into the trunk of our Volvo, a car my mom had purchased luxuriously several years ago. We weren't rich, but my mother loved to shop. Of course she'd set aside money for us to live off of, but she also enjoyed splurging on herself, as well as me, her only daughter. That would soon change as I moved across the country, to a small unheard of town in North Carolina. I'd been there too many times already, to visit my father. Now, my mother was forcing me to go live there, much to my dismay. I hadn't been particularly close with my father in years. In North Carolina, I had a step mother, and a younger half sister who was nine years younger than me. I hadn't been to North Carolina in a few years, as I stopped talking to Jimmy almost completely. But my mom decided it was time to change that, as she promised me that my father had changed and that I needed to re-connect.

What I didn't understand, was why I had to move to Tree Hill? _Tree Hill_? Even the name was repulsing, who wants to live in a town called Tree Hill. I preferred Los Angeles; I may not have been rich, but I had friends who were and the people who lived there were. I wasn't a mooch, most certainly not, but if people offered things to me I was definitely not going to object completely. Of course I'd make sure they were serious, but at the same time how could I resist the luxurious California life I was meant to live? I was going to miss out on that when I was forced to move to Tree Hill. I was sixteen, I had a life in LA. I'd lived there all my life, it wasn't fair that my mother decided it was time for a change without consulting me. I had friends, I had friends who were like a family to me, I had my brother and my school. It was bad enough that I was starting school in the middle of the semester, that was always hell no matter how old you were. Even though I'd spent a fair amount of time in Tree Hill, I didn't know anybody.

I vaguely remembered a friend of Jimmy's son, Lucas Roe. He was my age, or younger by about a year. I didn't remember him but the fact that I knew who he was was a bonus, at least I sort of knew somebody. That was better than not knowing anybody besides your family, now that's just plain embarrassing. Sadly for me, everybody knew Jimmy James. He was a police officer, one of the most known police officers in North Carolina. He was one of the best, there was no doubt. Then there was his wife, Mary, who owned a cafe with Lucas' mother, Karen Roe. But, I remembered hearing about the passing of the lovely Karen. I remembered her quite well; her warm, welcoming vibes and her delicious pastries. I didn't know her that well but I missed her, and sympathized for her family. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose such a lovely woman in your life like that. So, since Karen passed away, that meant that Mary owned the cafe completely. I hoped she wouldn't embarrass me when I hopefully made a friend or two, I assumed since it was a small town that everybody would have gone to the cafe at least a couple of times.

"Honey, are you all ready to go?" My mother asked in a sweet, friendly tone. I scowled at her, not showing the least bit of a happy emotion. I wasn't exciting to say in the least. My brother told me to attempt to make the best out of it, and told me to think of it as a chance to be whoever I wanted to be. I _was _who I wanted to be, could nobody understand that? My brother was always trying to see the positive sides in things, something I most definitely envied and admired about him. "Come on, Haley. This will be fun!"

I chuckled, and walked towards the car. I hopped into the front seat. My mother frowned a little, finally taking it into realization that the laugh wasn't in agreement, it was sarcasm and a "Sure, you're fucking crazy!" laugh. My brother sighed and hopped into the back, making sure we had everything. I was wearing my most favored California outfit; my grey high wasted skirt, black top, and Cowgirl boots. Sometimes I could be girly, but other times I preferred to be "punk" or slightly rocker. I cherished my leather jacket, indie bands, and classic vinyl. Nobody could change that; my friends were constantly trying to get me hooked on the newest Britney Spears song, but I was never a fan of that style of music and I most likely never would be. I had a diverse taste in music but some stuff just was not meant for me to appreciate, and it was obvious.

I turned my head to face my brother; I hated to openly admit it, but I was definitely going to miss him. I didn't understand why if my mother wanted me out of the house so much, why I simply couldn't live with him. He lived more in the city, close to my school and everything. Sure, he wasn't the richest but he could take care of me when I stayed with him. Why my father? He'd never asked for me to live with him before, even when I was much younger and actually wanted to spend time with him. It was quite apparent that my father had the worst of timing, truly. Lydia, my mother, did too. What horrible timing to send me off. Plus, I had no desire to be without the heat and the sun! Tree Hill, North Carolina! No thanks! Been there, done that, walking over a bridge and getting over it.

When we arrived at LAX, I sighed. I was going to miss everybody; my friends, my house, my room, my school, and the beaches. The beaches in North Carolina were alright, but nothing could compare to the beaches in California. Plus, I had made my plans to attend UCLA. Technically, I could still go there and everything but for me it made everything more difficult living in North Carolina. I figured that my mother would come to her senses, and I'd be able to move back in before graduation even came close. Whether or not she wanted me back, I'd make it happen and I'd be able to be with my friends once again. We'd come close to moving when I was twelve and were struggling financially, but we pulled through and stayed, because my mom knew how important it was for me. I didn't understand why she was "backstabbing" me like that, and sending me off to some God forbidden town. I hadn't uttered the words, "I hate you" because I knew that would crush my mother. I considered it, but I couldn't be that cruel.

I stepped out of the car and once again into the sun; I felt like crying over the sun to be honest. I knew the weather well enough to know what to expect in North Carolina. It wasn't like when I went to Seattle, and it poured rain all the time, but it was still much rainier than California. Not to mention, sometimes in the winter it actually snowed; I didn't even remember when the last time I saw snow on my lawn, if ever.

My mother was tearing up, attempting to say goodbye. My brother enveloped me in a gigantic hug; he knew I hated showing my emotions, unless I was pissed or unhappy. "Love ya, little sis. Take care, and keep in touch okay?"

I nodded my head, and looked over to my mom who was tearing up at the sight of my brother and I. "I will, love ya too." I replied awkwardly, and walked over to my mom. I sadly hugged her. "Mom, I don't have to go."

"You're going," my mother chuckled. "Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy yourself? You really never know, Haley."

"Lydia, I don't appreciate your sarcasm." I said seriously, causing my mother to laugh. I knew that would make her laugh, which was my point at the moment. I couldn't stand seeing her sad, and she was being really emotional and I didn't understand why. It was _her _idea to send me away, which was why I was struggling so much. I understood that she wanted me to reconnect with my father, but I didn't _want _to!

I said my sad goodbyes and strolled into the airport with my shitload of luggage. I did the necessary deeds, and waited in the waiting room after several minutes. My plane would be boarding soon, and the plane ride with the time zone changes and everything would be several hours, something I was not looking forward to. I wasn't afraid of planes, I had no issue besides the fact that there were screaming children, and occasionally vomit. I hated both of them, vomit was a phobia, children was a pure dislike. I was praying that my sister would be tolerable, as she was when she was a toddler, and up to five years old. I hadn't really seen her much since she was four; she was seven now, it had been about three years. Last time I had seen her, she didn't know who I am, so I wasn't expect her to know me that time either.

After pondering my thoughts for awhile, the boarding process finally began. I felt my iPhone jitter in my pocket, signalling somebody was calling me. It was my father. I groaned, and answered it. "Hi dad, I'm actually boarding the plane right now..."

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you when you get here then." He hung up the phone; I almost vomited in my thought, even though I have a phobia. He cannot call me sweetie anymore, I haven't been his "sweetie" daughter in a long time! I wanted to punch him, to be quite honest. After everything he had done to us, it simply wasn't right. I could never respect him, or listen to his rules after he'd ruined my childhood and stressed me out so much. Thanks to him, I endured several counseling and therapy sessions, I didn't need. Although I needed them for another situation, but not quite the whole family drama. I didn't need to talk about my dad, I took it out on the punching bag in the basement that I named Jimmy.

I boarded the plane, took my seat, plugged my iPod in (I didn't give a damn that you "weren't supposed to", apparently I was rebel like that,) and drifted off into an unpeaceful slumber. I was _not _looking forward to waking up.

**XXX**

Much to my dismay, the plane landed and I was in Tree Hill at the Brunswick Airport. It was small, not even one fourth of the size of LAX. I wasn't used to such a small space, I could see everybody, not including my father thank God. Knowing him he'd show up a few minutes late to pass all the "traffic" and all, something I did not appreciated. As soon as I got somewhere, to an airport or terminal, I liked to get a move on and leave. But of course, my father ruined that like my childhood and my mothers sanity. I looked around for him; still, no sign of him anywhere. Suddenly, I spotted my step mother, but no father or sister. I groaned; I didn't want to be stuck with her loud, manly, booming voice and her trucker mouth. I swore, but not in front of my little sister. It was quite different, Mary made it seem so manly with her deep voice and horse face. I truly hoped for the sake of my sister that she'd cleaned up.

"Haley!" Mary hollered, I flushed red, hoping that nobody looked over. I knew they didn't know me, but God knows who I'd be going to school with in that airport. There was only one God damn high school besides the religious one, whatever that was. "I hope your flight was okay, we decided since the trip was so long to go with First Class. We thought you'd like that."

_You don't even know me, I don't give a fuck. _I thought to myself, but I decided not to say it out loud or else I knew my father wouldn't appreciate the language. "It was great, thanks. I'm exhausted though, it was too long for my liking."

Mary smiled. "It's pretty long, but you did it!"

I wondered if she was trying to be "funny" or "nice", because if so she was simply embarrassing herself. Mary had never been directly rude to me, but she had been nothing but trouble to my mother and therefore I had little respect for the "woman". She also had a deep voice, sometimes people most likely mistook her for a man or something. But, since I would be stuck living with her, I guess I'd try and make the best of it. Only with Mary though, as I'd need some female to talk to. My dad,was a whole other story. If he wanted respect and kindness from me? He wasn't going to receive it, I didn't respect him in the least anymore, so that ship had sailed long ago.

Mary helped me with my bags and directed me out to her visibly new car; last time I'd seen her she had a a fancy White GMC Yukon Denali. I wondered what happened to that car, as now she had a BMW. I knew my dad wasn't exactly poor, but years ago he claimed to be not doing so well financially. I wondered how my mother could be okay with this, knowing he still owed her thousands of dollars for child support. I was so confused with the whole situation, nothing was making sense and I wanted to hide under a blanket until I turned eighteen. Sadly, that was too far away and then I'd have no social existence. Not exactly my idea of "fun".

"What happened to the Yukon?" I asked casually as we piled my bags into the back. "I thought that car was pretty amazing myself."

"Oh, me too." Mary agreed as she got into the drivers seat and I got into the passenger seat. "My parents bought me this car for my birthday this year; I tried to refuse it, I'm in my forties, my parents shouldn't be buying me a car! But they insisted. They got your dad a new truck, too. He wasn't refusing so much, but you know."

I knew Mary's parents and whole family were loaded, they owned houses all over the world and drove fancy cars. They bought me a diamond necklace for my thirteenth birthday, as diamond was my birth stone. My mother told me not to accept it, that it was way too expensive, but similar to my dad I couldn't exactly refuse it. It was a diamond necklace; how could any female refuse that! As they say, diamonds are a girls best friend. Even though I'm not that into jewelry, I still appreciated it and loved it. Since the only grandparent I had was my Grandmother who lived in Canada, they were basically the grandparents I never had, even though I didn't really like their daughter.

The rest of the drive was in complete silence, except for the quiet sounds of the radio. My heart was pounding, I was beginning to feel anxiety creep up on me. I wasn't looking forward to having the first encounter with my father, as I knew it would be awkward and he'd try calling me sweetie and all that. I wondered why he wasn't the one picking me up from the airport, when he was the one who wanted me here so fucking bad. I wanted to ask Mary, but I didn't want to offend her as much as I disliked her. I couldn't deal with sad looks, plus she'd probably throw herself out there more and try to be "cool". I also wondered where my sister was, if my dad wasn't there. He was probably at the station, doing "police offer stuff" as he was usually doing. My sister was seven now, so she would probably be at a friends house. I didn't know what to expect of my sister, I hadn't seen her in awhile and we weren't particularly close. It's not like I hated her, she was only seven, but I was hoping she wasn't too obsessed or attached to me like I knew some of my friends siblings were. It was creepy, and plain annoying.

We arrived in the driveway; a new, shiny black Chevy Tahoe sat in the driveway. I assumed that was the truck that belonged to my father, which Mary's parents purchased. The lonely white Yukon was parked out front, screaming for somebody to drive it. Mary parked behind my father, which I thought was stupid since he always left early for work, unless things had changed. Apparently, I knew nothing anymore so God knows what time my dad left; maybe Mary's business was going down, so she had to leave earlier. I didn't really care, I didn't even know why I was thinking about that shit; I was boring myself to tears.

"Hey hon, why don't you go inside and grab your dad, we'll carry your stuff inside." Mary suggested; I hated when she called me "hon". It repulsed me, made me want to vomit. She called me hon, or sweetie, and I didn't appreciate it in the least. I remember when she tried to hug me for the first time, and I threw a hissy fit. I was about eight, I went home and started crying. I think it was more because I didn't truly know what was happening yet, I just knew that my mommy didn't like her and I felt bad for even going near her, let alone letting her hug me. I didn't say anything directly to her face, but when my dad drove me to the airport I told him to never let her hug me again, or else I'd run away.

I slowly walked up to the front door of the middle class home. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large. If I remembered correctly it had three bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The room I stayed in had it's own bathroom, there was a bathroom by the kitchen, and an en-suite in my dad's bedroom. It was perfectly sized, and knowing my dad and his love for everything to be up to date and nice looking (he was incredibly materialistic,) it had probably been renovated since I'd been there last. I walked in the door without even knocking, and not to my surprise everything looked brand new. The kitchen had granite counter tops, the appliances were spiffy and new, and there was now an island in the kitchen. They'd taken out the dining room for a more open concept. The living room had comfier looking couches, a bigger television, and more gaming consoles and sound systems. I rolled my eyes; this was typical of my dad. It was obvious my seven year old sister didn't use that shit, and he wasn't a gamer whatsoever.

I walked towards the back of the house, where there was another television and a couple of couches. I walked onto the patio, where I knew my father would be, most likely having a cigarette. No matter how many times he promised me he would quit, he apparently never got around to it. I always told him it was stupid, but of course my father never listened to anybody else, particularly females.

There he was; I took a deep breath. He didn't notice me yet, he was smoking. The smoke left his lips and surrounded the air, I wanted to start coughing but I didn't want to make a big appearance. "Hi dad."

James "Jimmy" James (yes, his parents actually named him James James,) abruptly turned around and stared at me. He was obviously taking in that I was taller, had a figure, and my breasts were even larger than before. I don't know where I got them from but my breasts were like basketballs. I had to admit, I was thankful for whoever passed them down.

"Um, Mary's out there getting my stuff so-"

"Don't worry, I'll help her." He told me, then walked off. The thing about my father was that conversations never carried on; they were awkward, and concise. And, whenever you said thank you, he never said "you're welcome". Whether or not I meant it, I always said you're welcome whenever someone said thank you to me. My father had never learned his manners properly, I suppose. I knew he didn't come from the best family either; his mother was never there and his dad wasn't much of a dad. I guess that's where he got it from.

I waited around in the foyer, so that I could help them take my luggage up the stairs. I had to admit I liked the house, better than mine. My mom had interesting ideas for colors, she thought she was amazing with designs and colors, I tried to tell her differently but she ended up getting offended and called me a selfish bitch. As much as I'd miss home, I had to admit I wouldn't be missing the arguments and assumptions. That was definitely something I could live without. When I spent two months with my father when I was twelve, even when I got a little lippy nobody ever called me out on it. I suppose my dad didn't really know how to handle it, me being his first daughter and all. Plus, he was too awkward to say anything. So I did as I pleased, and nobody called me out on it.

When they finally came in, I grabbed the lightest of my luggage and left the rest for them. I had a lot, I could barely carry it through the airport. Thankfully, I was used to it. I always packed my full wardrobe when I went away for more than a weekend, or else I'd go crazy and end up going shopping anyway. I had way too many clothes, so much that I'd never even worn, but I couldn't help it. I liked to call it a girl thing. Plus, there was my makeup (it sounds girly, but all I really wore was eyeliner, mascara, and lip stuff... but I had every brand imaginable.) and my shoes, and of course all my cherished leather jackets. Not to mention my records, and my record player since my father was a strict country music kind of guy. I didn't know about Mary, nor did I even care.

My dad had a business call coming in, so Mary took me up to what was now officially my bedroom. Before, it was simply the guest room since I didn't really live there. But Mary told me they'd transformed it into my room. It was big, way bigger than my old room which was still fairly big. There was a Queen-sized bed, and a flat screen television on the wall. Mary told me that she'd take me shopping for whatever I wanted or needed to make myself feel comfortable; she said if I didn't have a laptop or a computer for school that it would probably be wise to get one, as well. I couldn't help but feel she was insulting my mother with that comment, but I ignored it and went along. I'd been wanting my own personal computer for a long time, I was happy I was finally able to get one. She said we'd talk more about it at dinner, and we could talk about what I wanted or needed, and a budget of course. Not to mention, I finally got to paint my room whatever color I felt like. My mother always had a say in it, claiming it was her house. Whereas all my friends parents were cool about it, and said it was their room to express their personalities in.

I sat on my bed, and looked around. I noticed a door that lead out to a balcony, something I'd never noticed before. I stepped out onto it, the balcony looked over the luxurious neighborhood and onto the road, and the front garden. I would have preferred a room that looked onto the beautiful back yard with the pool, but there wasn't much I could do about that. I was still wondering where my sister was, nobody had mentioned her, and I was wondering if they'd shipped her off to some boot camp- most likely Mary's idea. I knew my sister was girly, unlike Mary who was as manly as a female could possibly be without being transsexual. I heard the door open, and someone running through the house.

"I'M HOME!" a girly voice shouted gleefully; I groaned, that was my little sister alright. "Where's Haley? HALEY!" She screamed, she ran around the house, was nobody going to inform her I was in my room, or I was trying to settle in? I stepped onto the balcony and shut the door. I knew I was being stupid, I could at least say hi to her but I wasn't in the best mood and I didn't feel like playing with a cheerful eight year old, that wasn't exactly my style.

Finally, she clued in that I was somewhere in my room. The door burst open, I heard her confusion as she grunted. She opened the balcony door, and I faked a smile. "HALEY!" She jumped onto my lap and hugged me; finally, Mary entered the room and saved me. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all. "Can I stay with you?"

Mary cut in so I didn't have to break the poor little girls heart; bless this woman. "Honey, Haley was just on a plane ride for a very long time. Plus, Alyssa's mom told me about the homework situation. Why don't you go do your homework, and maybe after dinner you can spend some time with Haley."

"Okay fine," Jessi said. "But you have to help me, mommy!"

Mary chucked. "Sounds fine."

Jessi waved and stormed out of my bedroom, Mary smiled and followed behind her. I looked out and then retreated back into my bedroom, and began to unpack. I started with my clothes and my shoes, which took some time. Then I proceeded on to my overflowing music collection, containing records and some CD's. Then I unpacked the "roomy" stuff from home; I begged my mother to let me ship some of my roomy furniture but she refused. I even offered to pay for it, but she still refused. Sometimes I didn't understand my mother, she could be so odd. I didn't see the issue if I was paying all the costs, the furniture belonged to me anyway and chances are that I purchased most of it.

Just in time for dinner, I'd finished unpacking my necessities. I put on a comfy pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and placed my feet into my furry slippers. I walked downstairs to dinner, Jessi sat patiently while my dad and Mary loaded up all the plates and set the table. I sat down across from Jessi, she tentatively stared at me; I felt a little creeped out, but she was only seven so what could I do. I'd seen the way some of my friends treated their younger siblings, sometimes it was a little harsh and cruel. Although it was considered "typical", I didn't have the heart or guts to treat a little child that way. Plus, I was afraid of getting in trouble through parents for that kind of stuff. Little children were notorious for tattle tailing, although I was never one to do so.

"I made your favorite," Mary said as she sat down. "I distinctly remember your love for mashed potatoes."

I chuckled; she seemed to be pretty nice, so I decided I'd be nice to her. My father, that was a whole other story. "Yep, I don't think that love will ever go away. It's part of my history... when people ask for my background story, I'll be making sure to throw in the love for potatoes."

"But we can't forget your favorite of all time, macaroni and cheese."

I'd always loved macaroni and cheese; it's the only thing I'd eat with cheese, I hated cheese on it's own. I could stand a grilled cheese sandwich as long as it had white bread; I was sort of weird like that.

My dad brought over the food and we chowed down, I was speaking more directly to Mary but I told them about my life in California, all my friends, and how much I already missed it. I tried not to seem like too much of a moper though, for some reason I didn't want to make Mary feel bad. I didn't really understand why I was taking such a like to her; maybe it was because I was one of those people who if you were nice to me, I'd be nice to you too.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow you and I should go shopping, for whatever you need." Mary suggested as she filled her plate with mashed potatoes and vegetables. "I was thinking you'll be needing a laptop, a new phone that works here, some new clothes because clothes are always needed, and some stuff for your room. And whatever else you can think of."

I was definitely liking the sound of this. "That sounds good to me. Most of my clothes are California based, anyway. I haven't visited Ashley in Canada lately, she's been coming to us." Ashley was my aunt, my favorite aunt in the world. She lived in Canada, I used to go visit her all the time but lately she'd been coming to see us. I think she was missing the California weather and all. "I'm still thinking of what color I want to paint my room."

"You can paint it whatever color you want, sweetie." My dad finally spoke up, shoving some mashed potatoes into his mouth. My sister frowned; obviously she didn't get to have as much choice. "It's your room, and your space. We won't dictate it."

"As long as you don't decide to put a grow-op in there, that could be bad." Mary joked. I laughed; that was probably something you'd see back in California, but probably not in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Anyway, we'll go shopping tomorrow for everything you need, oh and school supplies I guess, and then school starts on Monday. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed to myself; I wasn't ready.

**A/N: So, this is my new story. I know this first chapter isn't really juicy but it's just getting you ready for the other chapters. For the record, this story is sort of Twilight based but it's not going to be exactly the same plots, so don't worry, I'm actually not a big Twilight fan at all... but anyway, you'll see how this plays out. I'm hoping to update as frequent as possible, but with my schedule I'm assuming it'll be about once a week, plus I plan on making the chapters fairly long for you guys. The "juicy" stuff comes next chapter; Haley starts school, meets some people, etc.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :) xo  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

I'm so incredibly sorry for no updates. I have not abandoned this story, I'll be posting another chapter soon, but I don't want to promise any days because I'd feel horrible if I didn't post it that day. No excuses besides writers block, school, work, and personal matters. Thanks to everyone for the interest; favourites, reviews, etc. I appreciate it without a doubt, it's always warming for an author to see that people are responding well to their work!

I wrote a random one-shot, Naley, it would be awesome if you could check it out. .net/s/7483878/1/When_The_Stars_Go_Blue

It's really random, sort of cheesy, but as I said in the authors note, it was going to be the beginning snippet for a story I was going to start, but it ended up being better suited as a one-shot. It's my first one-shot! Usually I have too much to say to make something so concise, but this worked out well, in my opinion.

Anyway, I really appreciate your feedback. If you have any comments/ideas on this story, or even the one-shot (how I can improve, etc) that would be awesome. Feel free to leave a message in the reviews, or PM me.

Thank you so much everybody- I'm really sorry for my lack of updating!


End file.
